A Thing To Remember
by The Next Hermione Granger
Summary: It is a HermioneDraco oneshot, what else is new? But this is differnt. You just have to read and find out.


**A/N: Another day, another story. Of course this is not HBP compliant. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this then you should be sent to St.Mungo's.**

**A Thing To Remember**

The hall was quiet on Wednesday afternoon. All but one student was in the Great Hall, and that student was Head Girl Hermione Granger. She was sitting in the Muggle Studies corridor awaiting the start of classes for the afternoon.

She liked the halls best when they were quiet. It gave her time for writing in her journal or reading. She even found the halls better than the library at odd times.

Then the last person she wanted to see that day walked around the corner, the useless Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. He was walking right towards her, _"Crap!" _she thought.

"Hello Mudblood," Malfoy drawled.

"What do you want Ferret?" she shot back.

"I want to know what you were writing," he said as he snatched her journal from her hands. She had in fact been writing about how she loved the quiet halls of Hogwarts. "Halls, Granger? You like quiet halls?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, but it isn't like you really care the reason why." Suddenly the halls swelled with students as the first bell rang for afternoon classes.

Hermione snatched her journal back and dashed into the Muggle Studies classroom. Only to be followed by the Ferret. _"Can't he just leave me alone?"_ she thought bitterly.

Luckily, or unluckily as you may look at it, there was a new seating arrangement written on the board and sadly Hermione had to sit next to Malfoy. "This can't be happening," she muttered as she sat down in her assigned seat.

"Well we meet again I see Granger," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Go to hell Ferret Boy!" she retorted with as much spite as she could muster.

"Whatever Mudblood, even you can't resist me," he replied cockily and full of arrogance.

"In your dreams," she spat. She then proceeded to turn to the front of the class as the professor began the lesson.

All throughout the lesson Malfoy kept trying to bug her, but she would just tune him out completely until it was time for Charms. Finally Muggle Studies ended and she rushed from the class as quickly as her legs could carry her. _"This is pathetic I'm running from Malfoy!"_ she thought and mentally kicked herself.

Charms was spent taking notes and for some reason thinking about Malfoy. "No!" she muttered to herself as a picture of Malfoy riding his broom around the Quidditch pitch entered her mind.

Finally classes were over for the day and she went back to the Head's Common Room to do her Potion essay on the properties of Wolfsbane. Unfortunately for the second time that day in walked Malfoy. _"He is everywhere today,"_ Hermione thought to herself and quickly went back to her homework.

_"Granger? Again? I have seen too much of her already, I was even thinking about her in Divination this afternoon, it was strange," _Malfoy thought to himself. "Hello Herm- Granger."

"What do you want this time?"

"Nothing, I was just saying hello, no need to jump to conclusions Mudblood," he said with a sneer.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and for the second time went back to her homework. Malfoy walked across the room and sat at his desk to try and start his "dream" diary for Trelawney, not like any of the dreams would be real.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, you could just feel the tension in the air. Hermione decided to go upstairs and get her stereo that she had bewitched to work at Hogwarts. When she got back to the common room she turned on her stereo and it started to play Dragostea Din Tei, this awesome Romanian song she had found over the summer.

When Malfoy heard the so-called "music" he covered his ears, even though he kinda liked it, he would lose his no-Muggle image if he listened to it. But then he thought, _"Who cares? Only Granger will know and it isn't like she is going to tell anybody." _He uncovered his ears and subconsciously tapped his foot to the beat.

_"Hmmm... I thought Draco- I mean Malfoy, would have said something by now," _Hermione thought to herself. "Well I am finally finished this balsted essay!" she exclaimed slamming her quill on the desk.

"Way to announce it to the world Hermione," Malfoy said.

Hermione was going to retort but then something clicked, "You called me Hermione."

"Oh, damn," Malfoy muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't know it just slipped out," Malfoy was turning a little pink from his mistake.

"Well it sounds better than Granger, maybe we should call eachother by our first names since we will be living togetherfor a year."

"Fine," was all Malfoy said as he retourned to his homework.

The next day things seemed to go better, but they only called eachother by their first names in thier common room. They didn't want people to get ideas. The days were pretty much the same but Saturday was a little more interesting.

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the common room and talking, yes talking not screaming and killing eachother, there are first's for everything you know. Then out of the blue Draco asked...

"Hermione, what do you look for in a guy?"

"That was unexpected, well if I tell you that, then you have to tell me what you look for in a girl, then we're even deal?"

"Deal."

"OK, well, I need someone who can actually understand half the stuff they teach here, and know what I am talking about. I guess a well built guy would be a bonus, like from playing Qudditch or something."

"Interesting, well I look for a girl who is intelligent, and works hard in class. Good personality would be nice... looks I guess matter a bit but not a lot."

"I have to go finish homework, sorry," Hermione said as she dashed up the stairs and into her room. _"Damn, he just described me," _was what she thought. _"And I described him." _Down in the common room Draco was having the same thoughts exactly.

_"I can't believe I just described her! And to top it off she described me! I hope she doesn't figure that out," _he thought as he went up to her room.

Neither Hermione or Draco came out of their rooms' until just before dinner, then they wakled down to the Great Hall in silence. They parted at the doors and went to their respective tables on opposite sides of the hall.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said as she sat down. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practise and would be late for dinner.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Hermione replied.

"So, how's life as Head Girl?" she asked.

"It's okay, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore later about something, not sure what though."

"Why doesn't he ever give people straight answers?" Ginny asked with a laugh in her voice. Hermione just nodded her head, she had other things on her mind, like a certain blond Head Boy.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was having trouble keeping up a conversation with Blaise Zabini, but failing horribly.

"Draco, what's up? You seem really distant," Blaise said, worried about his friend.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," Draco said and went back into his distant state. Suddenly, as quickly as they left, thoughts of a certain Gryffindor popped back into his mind. He growled, stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

_"I can't believe this," _Draco thought to himself. _"Why can't I stop thinking about her?"_

**_"Because you don't want to," _**his conscience responded.

_"Of course I want to, she's a Mudblood for Merlin's sake."_

_**"That's not what you really think!"**_

_"Oh shut up!"_

_**POP!**_

Draco shook his head, but thoughts of Hermione stuck in his head.

Hermione couldn't eat so she walked out of the Great Hall after saying a quick goodbye to Ginny. She walked and walked with out a determined destination, she ended up in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, she thought, there was someone already there.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping for some peace and quiet, and to be alone but that, I can see, won't happen."

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Hermione asked with a pleading tone in her voice.

Draco looked like he was contemplating the request and nodded to Hermione, he motioned for her to sit. She sat across from him, and a notebook appeared on her lap. She began writing quietly with a look of concentration on her face.

Draco took this time to study her. She didn't look up but she could feel his eyes on her. Both were quiet, barely a sound was heard except the scratch of a pen on paper. Hermione stopped writing and closed her notebook, she set it on a table beside her. She looked up and straight into the eyes of Draco.

"Why are you staring at me?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Draco replied, "I just couldn't stop thinking about you, I have been thinking about you for days." Draco came closer and kissed her. Suddenly there was a loud BEEP!

Hermione sat up in bed and smiled. She looked out the window to see her husband cutting the lawn, his blond hair blowing in the breeze. She sighed as she remebered her dream. The first day they got together was a thing to remember.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Please review... yep that's it no long-winded notes.**


End file.
